


Come back! Even as a shadow, even as a dream.

by gwvnstacys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Lot's of angst, Love Confessions, Original Character Death(s), allison argent - Freeform, lydia martin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwvnstacys/pseuds/gwvnstacys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are full of so many galaxies and stars that if you cracked that beautiful brain open, all of space would spill out. You are so much Lydia and just know that I love you. I love you Lydia, and I will always love you."</p>
<p>Allison visits Lydia after her death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come back! Even as a shadow, even as a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Happens right after Allison's death. Not beta'd so tell me any mistakes.

That night in my bed, only one thought kept bouncing around my head, leaving me to curl up on myself. ‘It should have been you! It’s all your fault! It should have been you!’

Every Time I dared try to think about what happened, I’m instantly filled with angst, leaving tears to overflow from my eyes. I couldn’t help it anymore, it was my fault. I should have done more.

I was now sobbing, unable to hold back my tears. How could I live with myself If Allison wasn’t here. She was my rock, my anchor. But now she’s gone, leaving me all alone.

My sobs became louder, rocking my body along with it. I didn’t hold back my tears anymore, there was no reason. I let the sadness wash over me in waves.

I kept crying, hoping that maybe she would come back. Maybe whatever’s up there would see how miserable I am and take pity on me. Maybe Allison would be sitting right beside me with her dazzling smile and bright chocolate eye and tell me “Smile Lydia. Some one could be falling in love with your smile.” Maybe if I wished hard enough she would come back to me.

But alas, I discarded that theory before i could even think about it. Allison’s gone, and she’s not coming back.

I layed down on my pillow, sleep catching up with me. My eyelids were heavy whenever I whispered my last plea for her. “Come back to me. Even as a shadow, even as a dream. Just let me say goodbye.”

* * *

 

“Lydia, wake up.” said a soft voice, filled with comfort and care.

I lifted up my eyelids to see who it was, and I froze like a statue. Was this real? Or was this all a cruel dream? Would I wake up in my bed all alone, crying over the girl i ~~love~~ missed?

I was still in shock as I hesitantly whispered, “Allison, is that you?”

She smiled at me, illuminating the room with her happiness. This was really Allison?

“Of course it’s me silly, now get up. We have to hurry.”

I sat up on my bed. “Why do we need to hurry?”

“Because soon I’ll be gone, and I had to let you say goodbye Lydia. I know how much you care about me, and I couldn’t just leave you without a fight.”

I smiled at her and let her explain herself. She grabbed my hand and rubbed her thumb over my knuckles. I could feel how cold her hand was, it was as though she was dead, but her rosy cheeks and bright eyes told a different story.

She took a deep breath. “Lydia I have been your friend for such a short time, and if I could, I would love to start from the being a million times, but… I can’t.” She let go of my hand and put her hand in her lap before continuing. “But you weren’t just my friend Lydia, you were my sun, my stars, my everything.” Her breath hitched, and then looked into my eyes. Tears were starting to form in her eyes and her once playful eyes had turned serious.

“I loved you Lydia Martin. I still love you, and I will always love you.”

I was crying now, and so was Allison.

“Ally, I love you too. I’ve loved you since I laid eyes on you. So can you please stay. Stay Ally please.” I pleaded with her.

She gave me a small smile, tears still trailing down her cheeks. She sniffled before looking at me again. “Of course, you know I’d do anything for you Lydia.”

I gave her a smile, before laying down and patting at the space next to me. Allison crawled over me and laid facing me, our noses touching. I cuddled into her. My head was in between her neck and shoulder while her arm was draped over my waist pulling me to her. If I pretended, I could almost feel the warmth radiating off her body. I could almost feel the breath from her in my hair. I could almost hear her heart beat in her chest. Almost, almost, almost.

“Never leave me Allison.” I spoke so quietly that I though I hadn’t made a sound. She nodded.

“I will never leave you. You will always have my heart and I’ll always keep yours. Just remember that I want you to be happy. I want you to win awards and laugh with our friends, I want you to live Lydia. Can you do that for me?”

I only nodded.

“You are full of so many galaxies and stars that if you cracked that beautiful brain open, all of space would spill out. You are so much Lydia and just know that I love you. I love you Lydia, and I will always love you.” She kissed my forehead and I could feel sleep creeping up behind me, but I never wanted this moment to end. I wanted to spend the rest of my life in Allison’s arms.

“I love you now and I will always love you, for no matter how long or how much, I will be in love with you for as long as I can. I love you lydia.” Allison whispered against my skin until my eyes closed and I fell asleep.

* * *

 

I woke up in a fright, reaching out for a body, for Allison, but she was nowhere in sight.

I looked around my room and laid back down on my bed, closing my eyes and imaging Allison’s smile. I fell back to sleep with a tear rolling down my face.

**“Come back to me, please. I love you… come back.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry lol. My tumblr is cartrnelli if you want to follow me.


End file.
